


Because I Promised

by The_Other_Sara



Category: Journey (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Sara/pseuds/The_Other_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Father's Day tribute(?). Matu promised that he'd come home after he reached the mountain peak. But fate has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you can consider this a Father's Day tribute fic thing (I dunno). Keep in mind, this fic might seem reaaaaallly rushed because I wrote and finished this today and I was too excited to sit down and actually think things through. It's also probably the most corniest thing I have ever written.
> 
> ...Still hope you like it!

Despite the lantern’s best efforts to keep Matu warm, his body was still numb and shaking from the bitter cold. Having lived in a desert for the entirety of his life unaware of what snow even was, he was not accustomed to the dramatic climate change that he encountered as he descended up the mountain. To him, it was far worse than the desert at night. There was a slight churning in his stomach, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Sickness perhaps? Or maybe a cramp? He sighed and pulled out his journal and pen from his bag, thinking that if he distracted himself by updating his journey, it would go away. Using his leg as a hard surface, he began.

_The more I climb the mountain, the colder it gets._

_I honestly have no idea where my companion has gone. I assume we got separated in the white sand storm during the course of our journey (I pray for her safety if that is the case); otherwise, I know not of her whereabouts at the moment._

_The light at the top of the mountain looks farther and farther away as I continue forward... I am not sure how long I can keep going. My supplies are growing thin and I’m exhausted. I’m afraid that this might be my_

Matu abruptly stopped writing. The churning in his stomach grew worse. Matu couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander back to his home, his friends and his wife. So that’s what he was feeling, he thought to himself: homesickness.He sighed and held back a sob and his tears with whatever willpower he had left.

“No...” Matu whispered to himself, running a hand through his hood. “Don’t... You promised, remember? Don’t think of such things.”

After a long moment of staring at his journal, he crossed out the last sentence and continued writing.

_Still, I must press on. I must find out what lies at the top of that mountain. That light is there for a reason; and I will find out why._

‘ _There..._ ’ thought Matu, closing his journal and putting both it and his pen back into his bag. ‘ _That should do for now._ ’

He looked up at the ceiling of the cave and sat there in silence. Now what, he wondered. Should he keep going? Or should he stay by the lantern for a while longer? He didn’t want to be huddled in that cave forever, but he didn’t want to throw himself back into the cold either. Matu sighed, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

“Maybe... maybe for just a little while,” he muttered. “And then I’ll get going.”

He moved a tad bit closer to the lantern in order to prevent himself from freezing to death. Using his bag as a substitute pillow, he lied down and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

_He was home. Or, at least, he saw himself home. Matu bore witness as he saw himself standing outside on the balcony outside his room, looking up at the stars in the night sky. A woman appeared behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_“Matu, why aren’t you sleeping?” she asked drowsily. “You need your strength for tomorrow.”_

_Matu (or rather, past Matu) moved his hand to hers. The current Matu instantly recalled this moment: the night before he set out towards the mountain._

_“Oh, it’s nothing, Kani,” said the past Matu. “I’m just excited, that’s all.”_

_Kani buried her forehead into his back._

_“I wish you didn’t have to go...”_

_The past Matu turned around and tilted her chin up._

_“I know you do,” he said. “But there’s no need to fret.”_

_He placed his hand on the large bump on Kani’s stomach._

_“I’ll be back before the baby is born.”_

_“Matu, the baby will be due in two months! Who knows how long you will be gone for? What if you never come home? Our child needs you... I need you...”_

_At that point, Kani’s voice cracked. The past Matu pulled her into a hug tight enough where he couldn’t crush their unborn child._

_“Have faith, Kani,” said the past Matu, kissing Kani on the top of her head. “Everything will be fine. I’ll come home safe and sound. I promise.”_

_The current Matu watched the scene unfold in dreary silence. Out of everything the world had to offer, his wife, Kani was the one he valued the most. No -- to him, she was the world -- no, not even -- she was the entire universe. He took comfort in seeing her again, but only briefly, as his heart ached to see her again in person. Matu reached out to touch her, but everything instantly turned to darkness._

* * *

He groaned a little, before opening his eyes. Matu forced himself to sit up. He didn’t feel entirely refreshed, but he felt he had enough strength to continue up the mountain. After all, he had to, didn’t he? He had promised. He stood up, grabbed his bag and walked outside, briefly glancing at the light at the top of the mountain.

“Well,” said Matu. “Time to go, then.”

* * *

If the light had a voice, Matu could have sworn it was laughing at him -- _mocking_ him -- as he forced himself through the storm that threatened to push him back down to the bottom of the hill he just climbed. The sky was dark and lighting flashed, followed by thunder loud enough to hurt his ears. He was more than cold; he was numb head to toe, hardly able to feel anything in his body.

But still, he pressed on.

Matu’s strength was fading fast and the magic scarf that he had acquired was ripped to shreds, thanks to the giant metal monsters that roamed the sky. His crimson and gold robe was blanketed with snow, and he saw his breath appear like smoke the more he continued.

But still, he pressed on.

And on... and on... and on.

Until Matu could no longer bear it.

He stopped where he was and shook from freezing to death and rage. He threw his head heavenward and let out a long, raspy scream. When he was finished, he panted, a lump in his throat rising.

“Why is this happening?” he asked. “Why now?! Damn this mountain... damn my curiosity!!”

He collapsed to his knees, as if feeling some unknown force pushing him down into the snow. He began sobbing and tears ran down from his pure white eyes.

“Damn it all...”

As he wept, Matu felt the last of his strength leaving him. He hardly even had the strength to try and stand up. It was the end and he knew it. But just as he resigned himself to his fate, a voice rang out through the howling winds.

“Matu...”

Matu lifted his head to find none other than Kani standing a bit farther in front of him. Instead of being filled with joy, he felt himself stricken with horror, grief and shame. Had he given up on his journey and went home, how would he ever be able to face his wife?

“Ka... ni...” he rasped, trying to find the strength to speak. “What... What are you...”

Kani laughed that warm laugh he fondly remembered.

“Don’t tell me you have forgotten, my love,” she teased. “You promised me you’d find that light and return to my side when you had. Do you not remember?”

Matu stared at her for a moment and then bowed his head.

“How can I...?” he asked. “I... I was... so selfish... to... leave you behind. I can barely... barely move... I don’t know if... I can make it... home...”

“Keep trying, Matu,” urged Kani, still smiling. “If not for me... then for your child.”

A soft but odd noise that could’ve been similar to a gasp escaped him as he jerked his head back up. Matu didn’t know if Kani really was with him or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he suddenly felt hope rekindle in his heart. Her encouragement gave him just enough strength to force himself back up and keep staggering forward. He remembered now: he made a promise. A promise to return alive and just in time to see his firstborn take its first breaths. Matu’s journey started with an insatiable curiosity; the want and need to see his family again was what kept him going.

But even as he moved forward, Matu felt his body not only grow even more numb to the point where he couldn’t even move, but he felt his life slipping away. He became increasingly became worried about actually seeing Kani again; and meeting his son or daughter for the first time.

‘ _No..._ ’ he thought, entering a state of panic. ‘ _No, no, no, no, no! I have to keep moving! I promised!_ ’

Again, Matu dropped to his knees.

‘ _I promised!_ ’

And then the rest of his body crashed onto the snow.

‘ _I promised!!_ ’

His breathing grew more and more shallow as his eyes began to shut on their own.

“I... promised...” he whispered.

His eyes closed. He stopped breathing. His heart no longer beat in his chest.

But as the last sliver of life vanished, he heard yet another voice booming in his head. It was Kani’s, but it sounded much more bolder and wiser.

“ _Rise, Matu,_ ” it said. “ _It is not yet your time._ ”

After a moment of silence, his chest pounded with such a ferocity that his eyes shot open and he inhaled sharply. Matu saw a golden light surround him, though he knew not where it came from or what it was. Before he could organize his thoughts, he found himself being launched up through the clouds above, past the metallic flying beasts and into another bright light.

He soon found himself above the clouds to see a view that took his breath away. The skies were clear and the sun shined down upon what appeared to be the mountain’s snowy summit. The cloth creatures that he had encountered over the course his adventure were soaring across the sky without a care in the world. At first he thought he was dead, but the fact that Matu felt warm again -- that he could even breathe -- was proof enough he was otherwise.

“I’m alive,” said Matu. “I’m ali-- _Wah_!!”

Before he could finish his sentence, he started falling back down. Thankfully, he managed to take control of his scarf just in time and fly straight towards his destination. Matu was so much closer to the light now than ever before that he felt a sense of hope burning within him. He could finally sate his inquiries and fulfill his promise.

His journey was coming to a close.

‘ _Kani,_ ’ Matu thought with a smile. ‘ _I’m coming home._ ’


End file.
